


Earning Forgiveness

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #517: Resurrection</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Earning Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #517: Resurrection
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Earning Forgiveness

~

Harry positioned Severus at his entrance, moaning as he sat down. “Fuck,” he gasped.

Severus grasped Harry’s hips, thrusting upwards. “So tight,” he hissed.

They moved together, Harry riding Severus until all they could do was shudder together and come. 

Panting, Harry collapsed. “Right,” he said once he could speak again. “ _Now_ do you forgive me?” 

Severus’ arms closed around him. “Of course.” 

Harry laughed. “You know, if you want sex, you just have to say. There’s no need to resurrect old arguments.” 

“But then, how will we have make up sex?” Severus asked reasonably. 

Harry chuckled, but didn’t argue.

~


End file.
